Demak
General Information Sunni|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |government = Autocracy|rank = Kingdom|tag = DMK|capital = Demak (628)|culture = Javanese (Malay)|development = Start: 38}} is a Sunni Javanese autocracy located in the Central Java area, Indonesia region, East Indies subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Fall of Byzantium' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Hindu in 1475 the monarchy borders Hindu countries ( west and east), waters of the Karimata Strait and Java Sea (Java Sea area, South China Sea region) north and the waters of the Coast of Java and Coast of Kediri (Eastern Indian Ocean area and region) south. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Hindu and Sunni in 1587, never to appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , , Decisions Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Malayan Sultanate Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Ship Costs ** +10.0% Trade Steering * Ambition ** +50.0% Naval Tradition From Battles * Ideas: ** Indian Ocean Trade *** +1 Merchants ** Sufi Legacy *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Spice Islands *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Classical Malay *** -5.0% Idea Cost ** Trading Fleets *** -20.0% Naval Maintenance Modifier *** -10.0% Sailor Maintenance ** Heirs of Pasai *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Settle the Islands *** +20.00 Global Settler Increase Category:Countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Javanese countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:The Fall of Byzantium Category:Asian countries Category:East Indies countries Category:Malay countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Autocracies